Heterogeneous networks are becoming an important deployment strategy for data centric wireless networks (e.g., 3G and 4G cellular networks) to address capacity and throughput issues. Heterogeneous networks generally include base stations with different radio access technologies (e.g., 3G and 4G), coverage ranges, capacities (e.g., macrocell, picocells, and femtocells) and channel bandwidths (e.g., 2.5 MHz, 5 MHz, 10 MHz, and 20 MHz). This heterogeneous nature made the deployment, operation, administration, maintenance, and provisioning of such heterogeneous networks significantly more challenging as compared with homogeneous networks.